cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
An Infinite Capacity for Taking Pains/Transcript
Dr. Eugene Hawes: We've talked about this. You don't get to go on the ride till it's your turn. Sherlock Holmes: When it's my turn, I won't really get the full experience. Hawes: Oh, you want the full experience. Stay there, I'll get my scalpel. Holmes: What happened? Hawes: Oh, I tore my Achilles. Softball. You'd figure somebody in my line of work would appreciate how fragile our bodies really are. So, to what do I owe the pleasure? Holmes: Just waiting for some test results. Hawes: From me? Holmes: Oh, no, someone else. Hawes: And the reason you're waiting on my table instead of one in your house? Holmes: My mother's ghost recently set a room on fire, so I've been doing most of my thinking elsewhere. Hawes: Fine, don't tell me. Holmes (phone): Sherlock Holmes. Thank you. I'll be right there. Hawes: Holmes? Something I can help with? Holmes: Not yet. But if an autopsy is in the offing, I should know soon enough. Sammy Olivetti: Damn it. What the hell? Joan Watson: Hey. Have you seen Sherlock? Detective Bell: No. Everything all right? Watson: Well, he didn't come home last night and he hasn't returned my calls. Bell: Maybe he met someone. Or, knowing him, someone, her two friends and their pet tiger. Didn't know you were coming in today. You here for a case? Watson: No case. I'm meeting some new clients. The Captain said I could use the conference room. Sophie Bishop and her husband. Bell: This about the sex tape? Well, I read about it. Someone put it up on the Internet without her permission she's ticked off. Watson: All I know is they need help finding someone. Don't pretend you haven't seen her naked. Everyone's seen her naked. Not that I would lead with that if I introduce you. Sophie Bishop: His name's Sammy Olivetti. His info's all there, too. Watson: So this is the man in the video? Sophie: Yeah. Holmes: Ms. Bishop, Mr. Hayes. I'm Sherlock Holmes. Apologies for being late. Didn't get the message that my partner left until a short while ago. Vernon Fisk: Vernon Fisk. I'm Ryan and Sophie's attorney. Holmes: Yes. Please continue. Sophie: Uh, Sammy played bass for a band called the Pompeii Worms. They were hot for a second in 2012. We were pretty intense for a while. Watson: And that's when you made the video, five years ago? Sophie: Yeah. Until all this, we'd barely spoken in years, mostly 'cause I got clean before he did. But we were supposed to meet him this morning, and he never showed up. Watson: I'm confused. Isn't he the one who posted the video online? Sophie: I know that's what the news said, but it isn't true. The day the tape showed up on the Internet, Sammy called me he was up in arms. He said that someone had broken into his place a few days before, and there was a copy of the tape with the stuff they took. Ryan Hayes: He was fighting with the Web site to take it down. And he was trying to find out who posted it. Our meeting this morning was to to talk about legal action. Holmes: I imagine that arguing for tangible damages, in this case, might be a challenge, wouldn't it? I mean, respectfully, you were the tabloids darling for many years and given your antics on the club scene, your propensity for flashing the paparazzi, I think modesty might be, uh, an option that you forfeited some time ago. Fisk: You're wrong about the damages not being tangible. I mean, the release of this video has cost my clients a virtual king's ransom. Now understand, before Sophie's grandfather died, he placed the bulk of his real estate holdings in a trust, and he left strict instructions regarding Sophie's eligibility for her share. Now, one was that she had to get clean and stay clean. And two, if she was ever an embarrassment to her family again, she'd be cut out. Hayes: Thanks to this tape, the other trustees her brother, her aunts, the trust lawyer they've triggered that clause. Sophie: I don't care about the money. I, I worked hard to make amends, so I do care that someone's ruining that, and I'd like to know who and why. But I'm here because I'm worried about Sammy. Watson: Mr. Hayes, I have to ask. A former lover of your wife's comes back into your lives. A video surfaces of them having sex. How does that make you feel? Hayes: You know, I knew I was marrying Sophie Bishop. I never knew her in her Page Six days, but we met after she got clean, and we don't have any secrets. We've shared every detail of each other's histories with one another. She told me about the tape years ago. I told her I may have made a tape or two in my day. Did we think any of these would ever end up online? No, but it is what it is. Sammy was trying to make things right. Now we can't find him. Holmes: Did you check his home? Fisk: We thought of that. We, uh, went to the house. The landlady, actually, let us in, he wasn't there. Sophie: Yeah, the cops won't do anything. They say Sammy's a grown man, and it hasn't even been a full day, but I'm telling you this isn't like him. Something's happened. Please help. Holmes: Well, I suppose I'll see which mobile carrier services this number, see if I can persuade one of my contacts to ping Mr. Olivetti's phone. Watson: That's great. In the meantime, you can finally tell me what happened to the guest room. Holmes: You're right, I owe you an explanation. Watson: Yeah. Holmes: Uh, for personal and professional reasons, I'd rather not have that discussion here. Watson: I bet you wouldn't. You know, you've been acting like such a jerk since Shinwell died. And when I called you on it, what was your response? Avoiding me for weeks. Holmes: Watson. Watson: No, we're not doing this on your terms. You want to talk, that's fine. There's an open room right here. Holmes: I'm not well. I'll tell you everything, just not here. Holmes: Six weeks ago, I experienced my first symptom, a headache. It's unusual for me, but it's not unheard of, so I dismissed it. More symptoms followed, bouts of dizziness, memory loss, sensitivity to noise and bright lights, uncharacteristic need for sleep. The headaches grew more frequent and more painful. And I did all of that in the throes of a particularly vivid hallucination. Watson: I'm a doctor. You could have told me. Holmes: Well, I thought it would pass. It didn't. So, eventually I went for an MRI. Watson: And? Holmes: It was negative. That is to say, there were no, um, no abnormal structures, no bleeds, no tumors. Imagine the indignity of being told that my brain is normal. So, more tests followed. Other scans, X-rays, blood tests, all to rule out the various diseases which could account for my symptoms. And all were negative. Watson: Well, what do they think the problem is? Holmes: I have something called post-concussion syndrome. PCS. Are you familiar? Watson: Shinwell, when he hit you with that bottle. Holmes: That was likely the final straw. But many of my life choices leading up to this moment are likely factors, the boxing, the continually putting myself in harm's way, heroin. All of them have likely contributed to this moment. So, as for what to expect, the doctor is loath to make any promises. Things could get worse before they get better. He's putting together a regimen to aid in my recovery, but, uh, whether that recovery takes weeks or months or, uh, if I'll even get better at all he couldn't say. Watson: Stand up. Holmes: Excuse me? Watson: Stand up. Holmes: My personality hasn't changed, Watson. It's my contact at the cell phone company. He says Sammy Olivetti's cell phone never left his house. Watson: Thanks. We'll let you know when we're done. So, I pulled the report on the break-in that Sophie told us about. Whoever did it kicked the door until it opened. You can still see the repairs. Holmes: The deadbolt wasn't engaged at the time. If it had been there'd be much more damage. Watson: Well, Sammy told the police that he hardly ever used it. Holmes: You can tell. The paint suggests it's been here for years, but um, there's very little wear. You'd think he would have developed better habits after being burglarized. Watson: Yeah, well, Sammy's brain was not the organ he was known for. Holmes: Do you smell that? Watson: A plastic. Holmes: Phthalate. A chemical compound off-gassed by new plastic, quite a lot of it. I don't see a source. Watson: So, you didn't want to talk about your diagnosis at the precinct, and I assume that's because you don't want the Captain to know? Holmes: He already knows I'm a recovering drug addict. I don't want to tell him I'm also recovering from brain trauma. Watson: What, you're worried he might bench you? Holmes: Well, it's actually none of his concern. My diagnosis is my diagnosis. So I'll deal with it the same way I would any other problem. Watson: I have to say, you're taking it really well. What is it? Holmes: There's tape residue. There's no dust, so it's still fresh. Here. Watson: That's why we smell plastic. Someone covered the walls with it. Holmes: And the floor. I'd say that was blood, wouldn't you? Watson: Yeah. And I'd say Sophie Bishop was right to be worried about her ex. Holmes (phone): Hello. Scrambled Voice (phone): Is this Sherlock Holmes? Holmes: It is. Voice: I'm aware of the matter you're looking into. I'm aware of you, your reputation. Sophie Bishop and Ryan Hayes are paying you your rate to find their friend. I'll pay you $1 million to walk away. Holmes: It's an interesting offer. I'm just gonna put you on hold while I discuss it with my partner. Watson: Who are you texting? Holmes: I'd say $1 million was a bit low, wouldn't you? Watson: What? Holmes: Hello? Voice: Yes. Holmes: She's interested, but she thinks that you can do better. We want $5 million. Voice: Five? Holmes: I just texted you the number of an account I maintain for these situations. Wire the money, we'll drop the case. Voice: But wait... Watson: Okay, you said that you've been experiencing hallucinations? Is that what's happening right now? Holmes: Do I look like I'm hallucinating? Watson: What the hell did you just do? Holmes: I just made us $5 million. Captain Gregson: You took a bribe? Holmes: $5 million. Gregson: $5 million? Holmes: He initially offered one, but I nudged him up to five. Gregson: You're messing with me. Holmes: That's not even our personal record. You might recall that Taiwanese operatives once offered us $50 million to insure the Imperial Jade Seal ended up in their hands and not China's. Gregson: Yeah, I remember you turned them down, but you didn't turn down the guy who called yesterday. Holmes: I assumed, correctly, that he was calling from a burner phone. Accepting his bribe has given us another potential opportunity to identify him, and that's why I'm here. This is the account that the money was transferred to. I'd ask that you set CCS to the task of tracking it back to its source. Any luck, it'll be enough to identify our killer. Gregson: We don't even know if Sammy Olivetti is dead. There's no body. Holmes: There's no plastic sheeting, either, but I'm confident that a few hundred square foot of it was used to splatter-proof his living room. You don't put that much tarp down to give a man a haircut. There's also the blood that we found and the small matter of the $5 million. If Mr. Olivetti isn't dead, he's doing a very good impression. Gregson: I'll let you know what CCS turns up. You gonna be working here? Holmes: No. I'm gonna pay a visit to the man who's most likely to have lined my pockets. Drew Bishop: You know that column right there? That's all got to go. See what I'm saying, right there? Foreman: Yeah. Yes, sir, yes, sir. That Mr. Bishop. Holmes: Hi, my name's Sherlock Holmes. I'm a detective. I've been hired by your sister. Foreman: Who let you in here? Holmes: I think his name was Tyrone. Yes, Tyrone. Gave me his hat. I convinced him I was an inspector with the buildings department. I do actually see a number of code violations. But I'd much rather talk to you about your sister's missing ex-boyfriend. Foreman: Look, you... Drew: It's okay, it's okay. I'll, I'll catch up with you in a minute. My sister has a lot of ex-boyfriends. Which one is missing? Holmes: Sammy Olivetti. Tall, tattoos, phallus to make a Clydesdale blush. Drew: The one from the tape. Holmes: The one from the tape. Drew: Yeah. Holmes: Two nights ago, he vanished. Drew: And you think I had something to do with that? What, he besmirched my sister, so I took my revenge? My sister's a drug addict. And a whore. A tape like that surfacing, just a matter of time. Holmes: Sammy was looking for the person who stole the sex tape and put it online. Was it you? Yesterday someone offered me $5 million to stop looking for Sammy Olivetti. That's just a drop in the ocean to a man like you. Drew: Yeah, yeah, it is. But, unlike my sister, I actually care about the Bishop name. I know she claims to be embarrassed by that tape, but I assure you, no one was more embarrassed than my family. Holmes: The proliferation of the tape resulted in her removal from the family trust. That meant more money for you. She ended up with nothing. Drew: Before I have you thrown out of here on your ass, I think there's a few things that you need to understand. One, Sophie hardly left with nothing. And the $3 million she was getting each year...hey. What the hell is wrong with you? Hey. Are you even listening to me? Hey! Hey! Sophie: You're sure someone hurt Sammy? Watson: No, we're not sure. But the evidence we found at his house is hard to ignore. It's even harder to ignore that someone was willing to pay us $5 million to look the other way. Sophie: It wasn't my brother. Watson: Sophie... Sophie: No, I, I know Drew and I have had problems in the past, but it wasn't him. He wouldn't do this. He's a creep, but he's not a killer. Watson: If we're right about him, he didn't set out to kill Sammy, he did it because Sammy was on his trail. Sophie: No, and I, I don't want you and your partner telling people that you think Drew did this. I've embarrassed my family enough. Watson: Let's talk about your family. If Drew didn't do this, is there anyone else you can think of who might have... Sophie: What part of I don't want to embarrass my family do you not understand? Watson: The night that Sammy disappeared, he sent an e-mail to a video sharing site where your tape first appeared. He'd been trying for weeks to get information to help identify the person who posted it. I followed up with them this morning. All they could tell me was that the video was uploaded at a coffee shop in New Brunswick, New Jersey called the Buzz House. Does that mean anything to you? Sophie? Sophie: No. No, I'm sorry, it doesn't mean anything. Uh, thanks for coming out here. Watson: If anything else comes up, you have my info. Holmes: Well, I've always rebelled at stagnation. So, a little over a year ago, I, I, uh, I sat in a room just like this one and I said that I was, I was bored. I'd grown tired of meetings. Uh, just, just tired of the daily task of staying sober. I'd come to believe that in order for me to stay committed to my sobriety, I, I needed to challenge it. So I stopped going to meetings, and I put myself into situations that I shouldn't have. Recently, events have conspired to, uh, give me all of the challenges I could ever need. Um, and boredom is a, is a, is a distant memory. Guess the old adage is true, isn't it? Careful what you wish for. Michael Rowan: Hey, uh, Sherlock? I'm sorry I didn't get to speak in there. Hey, uh, my name's Michael. Holmes: Hello. Rowan: You probably wouldn't remember me, but, uh, we used to go to some of the same meetings. Um, the last time I saw you at one was four years, ten months and 16 days ago. Holmes: That's very strangely specific. Rowan: Yeah. Uh, it's actually the last time I used. Um, you know, I was new to it back then, and the meetings weren't helping, nothing made sense. But then I heard you speak one night, and it really helped. Holmes: Oh, what did I say? Rowan: "My mind is like a racing engine, tearing itself to pieces, because it's not connected up to the work for which it was built." Sorry. I actually wrote that down. But you talked about rehab and how you struggled there, and you said you were made for one thing, and being away from it made staying sober almost impossible. But when you got out, you went back to it, and that made all the difference. So I actually decided to do the same thing, you know, focus on my work, use it to get better. Four years, ten months, 16 days later I worked hard, but, uh, it started with you. Holmes: Glad to hear you're doing well. Rowan: Hey, the challenge you were talking about in there, uh, have you talked to your sponsor about it? Holmes: Actually between sponsors at the moment. Rowan: Well, look, if you ever need someone to talk to, uh, call me. You helped me. Maybe I could return the favor. Holmes: Thanks. Watson: Hey, did you see the text from the Captain? Holmes: Yup. CCS was able to trace our bribe to an anonymous, off-shore account and no further. So, it's as much a dead end as the burner phone used to contact us. Watson: How'd it go with Sophie's brother? Holmes: We had a rather one-sided conversation at one of his construction sites. Watson: What do you mean? Holmes: I mean, it was noisy there. It was so noisy, in fact, that by the time he finally had something interesting to say, I experienced a piercing headache and a ringing in my ears which rendered me virtually deaf. Couldn't hear a word he said. Watson: The PCS? Holmes: Yeah, perhaps, yes. Watson: Well I'll, I'll go see him myself tomorrow. Holmes: Well, I said I couldn't hear him. I didn't say I couldn't understand what he said. Watson: So you read his lips? Holmes: He confirmed that his sister was cut out of the family trust, but he also claimed that her expulsion triggered a buyout. Watson: A buyout? Holmes: Grandpa Bishop, it seems, thought that sending Sophie straight to the gutter would bring even more shame upon the family, so instead, he devised a punishment which would only be understood by the top one percent of the top one percent. Instead of her receiving $3 million every year for the rest of her life, as well as a continued stake in the family interests, she receive a one-time buyout of $60 million. Her brother said he was in the process of trying to annul that clause when the sex tape first surfaced online. I confirmed that. So, if he had been the one who stole the tape... Watson: He would've waited to post it until Sophie was in line to get nothing. Well, for what it's worth, Sophie doesn't think her brother's guilty, either. Holmes: Did she have a more likely suspect? Watson: Mostly, she was trying to wrap her head around the things that we found at Sammy's house, but when I told her the video was uploaded at a coffee shop in New Brunswick, that definitely meant something to her. So, do you want to talk about what happened at the construction site? Holmes: Actually, Watson, I need to succumb to another symptom of my condition. I'm tired. I have to go to sleep. Watson (phone): Hey. Bell (phone): I'm afraid I'm not calling with good news. Watson: What's wrong? Bell: It's Sophie Bishop. She's dead. Bell: Detectives from the 116 notified the next of kin a little while ago. Her husband said she got a call around 5:00 that seemed to rattle her. She grabbed her car keys, ran out the door. Wouldn't tell him where she was going. This is her phone. CSU found it in her car over there. Watson: The call she got it's from the same number that called me and Sherlock yesterday. Bell: I noticed. Got to think whoever tried to bribe you convinced her to come out here for some sort of meeting. Either things went south, or he was planning to kill her all along. Watson: Maybe. Bell: You got another theory? Watson: Yeah. We do. Hayes: This is so ridiculous. Why would you think I killed Sophie? I idolized her. Holmes: Well, you did seem like a loving couple the other day. Perhaps at one point, you did love her. But love's hold can wane, can't it? Much more reliable motivator is $60 million. Gregson: As in the $60 million buyout you and your wife received from her family trust. Hayes: So you think I killed Sophie for the money. Holmes: We think you did more than that. You stole the sex tape starring your wife and Sammy Olivetti, and you leaked it in order to trigger the buyout. Gregson: You're the one who bribed Mr. Holmes to stop investigating, am I right? Hayes: I don't know anything about any bribe. Gregson: According to your cell phone records, you've been in regular contact with a divorce attorney the last couple of months. Holmes: Safe to assume it wouldn't have worked out well for you financially if you'd have left the marriage as it was. But with Sophie $60 million richer before the divorce, you'd get a nice soft landing, wouldn't you? Gregson: The sex tape was uploaded from a coffee shop in New Brunswick three weeks ago. We talked to your secretary. She said you had been looking at an investment property down there. Now, according to the E-Z Pass records, you were there the day the video was loaded. Holmes: When my partner mentioned New Brunswick to your wife, it meant something to her. Would I be right in saying that she knew about your business dealings there? Gregson: What happened? She realized what you had done, and she confronted you, threatened to go to the police, so you strangled her? Holmes: From there, the scenario is easy enough to construct. You dialed her using the same burner phone you used to contact me, thereby supporting the story that you planned to tell the police: that she'd received a call before rushing out. A call that they would recognize as coming from the phantom briber. You then drove her body, using her car, to the spot where they were found, and then you made your own way home. Gregson: Tell us what you did with Olivetti's body. We'll relay your cooperation to the D.A. and emphasize that we don't think that the murder of your wife was premeditated. Hayes: You're right that I leaked the video. But that is all you are right about. I had nothing to do with Sammy's murder, and I sure as hell didn't kill my wife. Sophie was in on it, okay? We planned to leak the video together to get the $60 million. The money she was getting annually wasn't cutting it. I already told you, I only knew the video existed because she told me about it. Gregson: Pretty convenient story now that Sophie's not around to argue. Hayes: Maybe so but it's the truth. You guys want to arrest me, go ahead. If I'm right, the worst I'm looking at is a burglary charge for when I stole the video, and maybe a civil suit from the Bishops. I'm pretty sure my lawyer will have me out by lunch. Watson: Hey. Marcus and I just talked to the lawyer who manages the Bishop family trust. You were right. If Ryan had just filed for divorce, he would not be entitled to any future share. But, with the payout already made and Sophie dead, he gets to keep the $60 million. Unless we can prove that he killed her. Is everything okay? Holmes: I can't remember why I entered this room. Uh, uh, I was downstairs in your office, looking at a map, trying to determine where Hayes might have disposed of Olivetti's body, and, um, I was also thinking we need to bring someone in to repair the guest room. Which of those thoughts impelled me up the stairs? Your guess is as good as mine. Might have even solved the case. We'll never know now, will we? Watson: Well, we all walk into rooms sometimes and forget why. It happens to everyone. Holmes: Not to me it doesn't. You praised me yesterday for taking this all so well. I, I'm really not. Watson: That's okay. I know how scary this is. Holmes: See, when I first began going in for tests, I, I did my own research as to the, the diagnoses I might ultimately hear. I separated them into two categories, something that would kill me quickly, an aggressive cancer or something like that and a condition which might permanently hinder my cognitive abilities. Between those two options, I hoped for a quick death. A man approached me at a meeting yesterday. Apparently, I, I helped him once when I described how integral my work was to maintaining my sobriety. When all's said and done, it's entirely possible I'm going to be unfit to continue that work. That rattles me. Watson: The doctor said the damage wasn't permanent. He said that you needed a regimen for your recovery. Holmes: Yeah, from, from brain trauma. Wh-What about my other recovery? If I can no longer function as a detective, I, I'm just not sure I can stay sober. And if I can't stay sober, how's my brain gonna heal? Anyway, we, uh, we need to bring someone in to fix the guest room. Good night, Watson. Bell: Hey. Heard you were in here. Holmes: You heard right. I didn't visit the scene where Sophie Bishop's body was found. I was wondering what evidence I might have spotted if I had. Bell: Well, if it makes you feel any better, lots of cops checked it out. CSU, Joan, me. Holmes: You were looking for me? Bell: Yeah. A woman just showed up at the front desk. Says she knows who killed Sophie Bishop and Sammy Olivetti. She thinks she's next. Bethany Marshall: I need police protection. My life is in danger. Bell: Well, let's start at the beginning, okay? You said you and Ms. Bishop were friends? Marshall: Sort of. Do you know what Eskimo sisters are? Holmes: Two women who've had sexual relations with the same man but remain on good terms. Uh, would I be correct in thinking that the man that you and Ms. Bishop shared was Sammy Olivetti? Marshall: Me and Sammy started hooking up about a year after he and Sophie broke up. We were together for a few months and then we weren't. And then we were on again. Then we were permanently off. After that, he started seeing this psycho bitch named Luna. They were together for almost a year... Holmes: You know, I was recently reminded of our fleeting mortality, so I'm wondering if you're approaching a point. Marshall: You know, you could be nice to me. I'm here in distress. Holmes: You were saying. Luna... Marshall: When the tape of Sammy and Sophie came out, Luna lost her mind. Bell: She was jealous. Marshall: Mm-hmm. See, she and Sammy had made a tape, too. Only he told her he had never done that with anyone else. So she sent Sophie a bunch of text messages. She said she hoped they both would die. And they did. Bell: Okay. So what makes you think you'd be next? Marshall: Because I made a tape with Sammy, too. Holmes: You didn't make a sex tape with Sammy Olivetti, did you? Bell: Nope. Marshall: Here's the one of me and Sammy. In case you need it as, like, evidence. Bell: Actually, Ms. Marshall, I don't think that'll be necessary... Holmes: On the contrary, this is most helpful. Thank you very much. Marshall: Did he just steal my phone? Watson: Why are you watching a sex tape? Holmes: At the moment, purely as an education. Sammy was not without his skills, and far be it from me to think I know everything. Watson: That is Sammy Olivetti, but that is not Sophie. How many sex tapes did this guy make? Holmes: Quite a few, I've learned. But this one was all it took. Watson: All it took to do what? Holmes: To inspire me to pay another visit to Sammy's home. And we now have everything we need to prove that Ryan Hayes is a killer. Fisk: Uh, Captain, uh, you didn't bring us down here to watch movies did you? Gregson: As a matter of fact, we did. Fisk: May I ask why? Holmes: Cinematic appreciation. For a filmmaker who was taken from us too soon but whose body of work rivals that of the form's greatest auteurs. In volume, at least. Originality, not so much. Gregson: Have a seat, please. Watson: It was brought to our attention that the sex tape Sammy Olivetti made with Sophie wasn't the only one. A woman named Bethany Marshall gave us a video that he made with her about a year after the one he made with Sophie. She also brought to our attention the existence of other tapes. Turns out Sammy made a lot of sex tapes. It was his thing. Hayes: Okay. I don't know what kind of sick fun you're having, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch a sex tape of my wife's ex-boyfriend. Holmes: Mr. Olivetti does play a part in the video that you're about to see, but it's not a sex tape. It's a snuff film. Gregson: See, Mr. Holmes noticed that Bethany's tape was different from Sophie's in that it didn't start with Sammy setting up the camera. Holmes: Rather, it starts with Sammy and Bethany making their way from his front door to the couch. His camera had already been activated. But how? And by whom? Now, given his fondness for sex tapes, I thought perhaps he'd had a system installed expressly for this purpose. I remembered there was a deadbolt on his front door, which, apparently, he rarely used. So I checked it. And the deadbolt was Sammy's secret switch, which he activated only when he brought home an intended subject for one of his videos. Watson: Now, obviously, no woman would question Sammy locking his front door. I mean, after all, they'd want their privacy. Unfortunately for you, you also wanted your privacy when you broke into Sammy's house to kill him. So when you threw the deadbolt, without knowing it, you turned on the camera. Gregson: You and your wife had met with Sammy several times by then. And since you didn't enter his house forcibly the second time, we can only assume that you managed to get your hands on a key. Holmes: Can't fault you for failing to stop the hidden video system. It was skillfully concealed. I missed it. Watson: The one other difference between Sophie's video and Bethany's was that Bethany's was shot in Sammy's living room. Holmes: Which I'm sure you recognize, 'cause it's where you did some of your best work. Olivetti (video): What the hell? Gregson: Maybe now you'd like to tell us what you did with Sammy's body? Watson: Hey. Uh, this is Ramon. He specializes in restoring brownstones and old woodwork. Ramon. Ramon: Hey. I'm gonna go to my truck, bring in some stain samples for you to look at, and we'll get that order written up. Sound good? Watson: That sounds great. Thanks. So I was thinking, since we're doing work down here, maybe we can make that into a meditation room also and, I don't know, maybe bring in a treadmill. Well, mindfulness and aerobic exercise have proven to, uh, speed up the recovery for PCS. There's a lot of other things you can try in here, too. Holmes: You've done a lot of research. Watson: Well, I know that your doctor's putting together a plan, but he doesn't know how hard you're gonna push yourself. Holmes: Pushing yourself that does sound like me. Watson: You're not gonna go through this alone, okay? All right, I'm gonna finish up with Ramon. Rowan (phone): Hello? Holmes (phone): Hello, Michael? It's Sherlock Holmes. Rowan: Sherlock. Hey. What's going on? Holmes: Did I catch you at a bad time? You sound winded. Rowan: No. Just out for a walk. Holmes: Well, I uh, I appreciated what you said the other day about, um, how you found strength in focusing on your work, and you said to call if I ever, you know, needed to talk. So um, well, I was thinking of going to a meeting. I wondered if you'd like to join. Rowan: Yeah. I just might need a little time to get there, but, um, how's St. Olaf's at 4:00? Holmes: Excellent. St. Olaf's at 4:00. Rowan: See you then. Category:Transcripts